As Sweet As Chocolate
by St. Minority
Summary: One marks one's territory and licks up the residue. Warning: Dark stuff. Involving Wonka and Charlie. Not necessarilly slash, but can be taken as such. All reviews welcome. Intended as a one shot. Based off of Burton's CatCF


Disclaimer: I do not own "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory", nor the characters or anything; just the words I write. All belong to Tim Burton, Dahl, and etc.

Summary: One marks one's territory and licks up the residue. Warning of bondage, sadism, flogging, and Charlie can be whatever age you want him, but he's probably in his teens.

* * *

"Are you ready?" 

"Go on."

Teeth gleamed as a smile crept over the dominator's countenance. The subordinate braced himself against the wall, hands bounded in chains. He shivered as a gloved hand clawed down his bare back.

"You know, you've lived here long enough to surely taste as sweet as chocolate."

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Oh, I do plan to. You sure you are ready?"

"Do it."

The latex gloves sounded as they stretched to grasp the black handle of a lengthy whip. Lustful eyes burned with anticipation as he took a last look on the untouched canvas. He would paint his prey's skin with crimson red of the body's own making. He drew back and with all the force he could muster, he lunged his arm out, the contact obvious by the crack of the whip, the break in the flesh, and the hands of his inferior twisting madly against the confines of the metal cuffs. He did the process once more, this time causing a groan of arousal from his victim. He sneered and continued wildly. As it went on, erotic moans escaped both of the men, each taking pleasure from the sadistic procedure. The whip came down harder and faster as the wielder of the weapon panted from his increasing erection. The bounded male squirmed and thrashed about, occasionally thrusting his hips against the wall. His mouth was open; eyes shut tight, face contorted in a mixture of pain and sheer ecstasy.

The controller faltered with the whip as his arousal exploded in his trousers. The submitter soon followed, pressing his body against the cold wall as he climaxed, and fell limp. Heavy breathing resonated through the darkened room and all around them was quiet. The artist stumbled to his painting and took in the wounds up close. He removed a glove and scratched his fingernails down the stained flesh. A loud cry echoed through the room.

"Now it's time to see if you do indeed taste as sweet as chocolate."

He pressed his hot tongue to the skin and licked a sizeable lash that oozed blood. The body beneath him trembled. He pulled away and swallowed the liquid and emitted a satisfied noise of approval.

"Wonderful. You are quite the delectable treat."

He lapped at several of the gashes before standing back and surveying his work of art yet again.

"Something is missing……..Ah yes. I've got it."

He strayed for a moment over to a cabinet nearby. Upon returning, he held a sharp knife in his hand. He pressed the blade to the top of the victim's back and dragged it along, ripping the flesh open. Blood dripped and cascaded down. Both grunted; one from the sight, the other from the feel of it.

At last, he stood back and grinned at his work. Amid the lashes from the flogging, there prevailed the knife's doing: a neatly carved letter "C" still releasing the tasteful red liquid. He had successfully marked his territory as his now handcuffed mentor had; it went with the whip marks and "W" on his own back perfectly.

Charlie released Wonka from his bonds and helped him to his feet.

"Now on to the next course of action," Charlie growled, his voice dripping with hunger and authority.

Wonka's eyes were filled with desire; he was pleased and completely turned on with how perfect Charlie had turned out. He had taught the boy well.

Charlie had tasted just as sweet. And the next "course of action" to be had made Wonka completely dizzy. If it was going to be anything like what he had done to Charlie……..

His thoughts clouded as Charlie began to drag him away towards their next destination.

* * *

A/N: All reviews are welcome. Please review. 


End file.
